1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of rectangular box shaped dispensing devices for sheet articles in stacked relation in which the dispensing device is fitted with a spring follower over which the stacked sheets rest and which urges the stacked sheets toward the dispensing opening at the top of the box shaped housing. The invention also generally relates to special holding or retaining means at the top of the dispensing opening adapting the sheets to serve as memorandum sheets upon which notes may be written and easily removed and further relates to a modified form of memorandum sheet adapted to be aligned within the box dispenser by vertical guiding members adjacent the special retaining means at the top and at the rear edge of the box dispenser with open top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the known dispensers for memorandum sheets, only the uppermost memorandum sheet of the stack of memorandum sheets located in the receiving housing can be written on and pulled out from the dispensing housing. As compared to these dispensers, a stitched memorandum book offers the advantage that the sheets can be opened up and that one can make entries on any desired pages. However, it is true that memorandum books are not suitable as memorandum sheet dispensers. It is also true that while one can separate individual pages from the memorandum book and thereafter refill the dispenser, the stitched memorandum book cannot be refilled again with new sheets.
Hein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,339, shows a paper sheet dispenser of box shape fitted with a spring follower urging the sheets against flange members at the top cover of the dispenser. When a sheet is required to be dispensed, the upper surface of the uppermost sheet is grasped by the hand so as to bend transversely which causes one or both of the upper and lower edge portions thereof to withdraw inwardly from beneath the flange members.
Liben, U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,068, shows a dispenser for paper napkins which provides a spring loaded follower plate urging the stack of napkins towards the dispensing opening. The follower plate is angulated towards the front to compress the part of the stack away from the dispensing opening and thereby facilitating separation of the napkins at the opening.
The present invention differs from these prior art dispensing devices in being almost entirely open at the top and in having the separate sheets modified at the sides near the rear edge with recesses engaging vertical guide elements in the box dispenser and further in providing corner retainers at the sides and the rear edge to retain the stack at the top sheet while permitting easy removal as a memorandum sheet.